Brian Kendrick and Paul London
Kendrick: | weights = 385 lb (175 kg) | billed = | promotions = WWE | debuted = 2003 | disbanded = 2008 }} Paul London and Brian Kendrick were a professional wrestling tag team best known for their time together in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). The team never had an official team name, and were simply referred to as "the tag team of London and Kendrick." In 2006, London and Kendrick tried to convince WWE management to refer to them "The Hooliganz", going so far as having it incorporated into their wrestling attire, but were unsuccessful in their attempts. They first began teaming together in 2003 as a part of WWE, but Kendrick left the company shortly thereafter. When he returned in mid-2005, he and London reunited as a tag team. In May 2006, the duo won the WWE Tag Team Championship from MNM; it was Kendrick's first title victory with the company, and London's third. Their reign was the longest since WWE created the title in 2002, and they became the fourth longest-reigning tag team champions in the company's history, finally dropping the titles to Deuce 'n Domino in April 2007. Later in 2007, London and Kendrick were drafted from SmackDown to the Raw brand, where they briefly held the World Tag Team Championship. They would continue to work together until Kendrick was drafted back to SmackDown in the 2008 supplemental draft, thus disbanding the team until 2010, when they reunited in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla following their releases from WWE. They have since reunited on several occasions. History Beginnings Prior to teaming together on World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s SmackDown! brand, both Paul London and Brian "Spanky" Kendrick were students at Shawn Michaels' Texas Wrestling Academy, under the tutelage of Rudy Boy Gonzalez. From there they both went on to Ring of Honor, where they occasionally competed against each other. World Wrestling Entertainment SmackDown! (2002–2007) In late 2002, Kendrick was hired by WWE, and in July 2003 London joined the company as well. Once in WWE together, and both on the SmackDown! brand, London and Kendrick began teaming together. They became a mainstay on SmackDown!'s sister show Velocity until Kendrick left the company in February 2004. Kendrick returned in mid-2005 under his real name, and in September 2005, London and Kendrick reformed as a tag team. Upon reuniting, the team began competing in matching shorts and vests as well as wearing theatrical masks to the ring. Subsequently, they were quickly elevated into the WWE Tag Team Championship picture, receiving a non-title match against WWE Tag Team Champions MNM (Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury) on the February 10, 2006 episode of SmackDown!, which London and Kendrick lost. On the April 7, 2006 episode of SmackDown! London and Kendrick once again faced MNM, this time picking up a win in a non-title match. London and Kendrick continued their winning streak against the champions, earning singles victories for Kendrick and London over Nitro and Mercury respectively, leading to a title match at Judgment Day, where London and Kendrick won their first WWE Tag Team Championship as a team (London's second WWE Tag Team Title reign and Kendrick's first championship in WWE). Their first main competition for the titles came when K. C. James and Idol Stevens defeated London and Kendrick in a non-title match, in early August, igniting a storyline feud between the two teams. During the rivalry, WWE Diva Ashley Massaro began accompanying London and Kendrick to the ring, acting as a valet to the team while combating the actions of James and Stevens' manager Michelle McCool. On October 14, 2006, they became the longest reigning WWE Tag Team Champions of all time, surpassing MNM's previous record reign of 145 days. The team began a losing streak to the team of William Regal and Dave Taylor, with Regal defeating both London and Kendrick in singles matches and losing a non-title tag team match to the pair on the December 8 episode of SmackDown!. A scheduled title match between the two teams at Armageddon was changed at the event to a four-way ladder match, also involving The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) and MNM. In the match London and Kendrick were able to retrieve the belts to retain their championship. When a regular tag team rematch was signed with Regal and Taylor two weeks later, London and Kendrick were successful in defeating them. On the February 16 episode of SmackDown!, General Manager Theodore Long scheduled another ladder match between the teams of London and Kendrick, Regal and Taylor, MNM, and The Hardys for the WWE Tag Team Championship at February's pay-per-view event No Way Out, but WWE's official website announced the match had changed to pit The Hardys and Chris Benoit against MNM and MVP, while London and Kendrick faced rookie team Deuce 'n Domino (Jimmy "Deuce" Reiher, Jr. and Cliff "Domino" Compton) in a separate match; they were booked to successfully retain the titles against Deuce 'n Domino. Their almost year long reign came to an end when they were defeated by Deuce 'n Domino for the title on the April 20, 2007 episode of SmackDown! in Milan, Italy. London picked up an injury, resulting in Kendrick challenging Deuce 'n Domino in singles matches, losing to Deuce, but defeating Domino. London returned on the May 11 episode of SmackDown!, defeating Domino in a singles match. London and Kendrick then unsuccessfully attempted to regain the Tag Team Championship, losing to Deuce 'n Domino in a triple threat match also involving Regal and Taylor, and in a standard tag team match two weeks later. Raw (2007–2008) London and Kendrick were drafted to Raw as the first picks in the WWE Supplemental Draft on June 17, 2007 and were successful on their Raw debut, defeating The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) via a Sliced Bread #2 performed on Haas. On the September 3 episode of Raw, London and Kendrick defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team once again to earn a World Tag Team Championship match at Unforgiven against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, in which they lost. Two days later, they defeated Cade and Murdoch for the title at a house show in South Africa. Three days later, at another house show, Cade and Murdoch regained the title in a rematch. Near the end of 2007, London suffered a foot injury and was unable to compete, and Kendrick was mainly used as a singles wrestler on Raw where he lost to the likes of Umaga and Mr. Kennedy. London made his return on February 4 in a loss to Santino Marella and Carlito. London and Kendrick returned as a tag team on the March 17 episode of Raw in a loss to Umaga when Kendrick walked out on London. The two reunited on Raw on March 31 with commentator Jim Ross explaining the two worked out their differences, and they got a win against the then-World Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly. On April 14, they lost a number one contendership match to the team of Carlito and Marella. They competed sporadically on Raw in the following months, defeating Lance Cade and Trveor Murdoch, before receiving a World Tag Team title shot against Holly and Rhodes on the May 26 episode of Raw. They lost when Holly pinned London following an Alabama slam. Split and aftermath The team came to an end in June 2008, when Kendrick was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2008 Supplemental Draft, while London stayed on Raw. He made his return to the brand on the July 18, 2008 airing of SmackDown! as a heel, with new ring attire defeating Jimmy Wang Yang with the help of his new bodyguard, Ezekiel. Kendrick was later given the name "The Brian Kendrick". London was utilised sparingly during the next few months, making his only television appearance in a loss to Lance Cade on the July 21 episode of Raw. London was subsequently released from his WWE contract on November 7, 2008. On July 31, 2009, Kendrick was also released. Independent circuit (2010, 2012, 2013) Going into 2010, the team made occasional reunions on the independent circuit. On January 30 the team completed at Pro Wrestling Guerrilla's part of the aptly titled WrestleReunion 4 show. They defeated the PWG World Tag Team Champions Generation Me (Jeremy and Max) in a non-title match in their first match back together. On March 27, London and Kendrick made an appearance in Dragon Gate USA, where Kendrick had already appeared in singles competition. However, their run as a tag team in the company was short-lived due to losing a Pinfall Loser Leaves Company match to Jimmy Jacobs and Jack Evans and as a result Kendrick, who tapped out to Jacobs, was forced to leave the company for good. They reuinited once again on October 4, 2012, at the first Family Wrestling Entertainment's PPV, Back 2 Brooklyn. They, along with Jay Lethal, defeated the team of The Young Bucks and Petey Williams. Londrick and The Young Bucks wrestled again on October 6, 2012, at the House of Hardcore's first show, with Londrick winning the match. On June 23, 2013, Londrick were defeated by The Young Buck at House of Hardcore 2. London and Kendrick were defeated at PWG's Ten by Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Dropsault (London)' / 'Sunset flip (Kendrick) combination **''Get Well Soon'' (Reverse STO (Kendrick) / Jumping enzuigiri (London) combination) **Kendrick performs ''Sliced Bread #2'' but remains on his knees afterwards, allowing London to jump off Kendrick's back and perform an aided shooting star press **''Tower of London'' (Sitout [[Professional wrestling double-team maneuvers#Powerbomb, shiranui combination|powerbomb (London) / Sliced Bread #2 (Kendrick) combination]]) *'Signature moves' **Assisted standing moonsault **Double dropkick **Double flapjack **Double hip toss **Double Japanese arm drag **Double superkick **London performs a hip toss on Kendrick, throwing him on to a prone opponent in the style of a front flip senton **London throws Kendrick overhead, allowing Kendrick to perform a double dropkick on two prone opponents *'Valets' **Ashley Massaro Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Tag Team of the Year (2007) *'''World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) 1 London and Kendrick are longest reigning WWE Tag Team Champions (331 days) since the belts' inception in 2002 and are the fourth longest reigning tag team in WWE history. See also *Paul London and Brian Kendrick's event history External links *Brian Kendrick's WWE.com Profile *Paul London's WWE.com Profile *Paul London and Brian Kendrick profile at CAGEMATCH.net Brian Kendrick and Paul London Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:2003 debuts Category:2008 disbandments Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla teams and stables